


Crossed into one

by Esmaisy



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Angst, Daddy Issues, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmaisy/pseuds/Esmaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is working to take over his father’s business, not really looking for anyone to date. His best friend Louis is trying to get into the pants of a famous rockstar. So when Liam goes to a party with Louis and both Zayn and Harry are there? It all begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

“I think you handled that man good, Liam. I am proud of you. You just have to be a little less nice the next time. Really just tell him how things are, nobody is going to hate you for that,” the older man said, just as he and his son stepped into the London Underground, heading to Old Street, where Liam lived.  
Liam smiled and shook his head. “I am not quite like you, I suppose, dad. The man was a jerk, but I’m pretty sure he didn’t mean half of what he said. He was scared.”  
Liam’s dad looked at him. His eyes, framed with laugh-lines, twinkled and showed the proudness that Liam had been waiting for, for so long. “Well, to each his own.”  
Liam released a breath of relief. For a moment he was afraid that his dad would go crazy on him for not being heartless like him. But slowly—slowly but surely—his dad had come to accept him. Was even proud of him. That counted for something. Liam smiled to himself and pushed himself further in the seat, getting relaxed.  
“Thanks, dad,” he said. “That means a lot.”  
His dad didn’t reply, just coughed and took a business magazine out of his suitcase. Liam stared at the ground, a little embarrassed. He should’ve just kept his stupid mouth shut. He didn’t have much time to think about it though as his phone rang.  
Dude, when are you going to be home? Starvinggggg! X  
Liam chuckled. Louis, his roommate, couldn’t cook for his life, but was somehow ALWAYS hungry.  
“Is that your friend again?” Liam’s dad said.  
“Uh, yeah, well. He’s asking when I’ll be home, wants to eat,” Liam said while he texted Louis back. “Always hungry, you know?”  
“Why hasn’t that kid learned to cook for himself? Isn’t he older than you, anyways?” Liam’s dad said, sternly.  
“Yeah, he’s about to turn twenty-three, but I really don’t know what that has to do with any of this?” Liam said, questioning his father’s motives.  
“I just think that it is time for him to settle down with a nice… person and grow up. He’s been living off of you for far too long.”  
Liam sighed. He really didn’t feel the need to have this conversation again. “Listen, dad. Lou is my best friend. I wouldn’t trade him for anyone. He is trying really hard to make money. He was cast in a movie! He is doing so good for himself. Why are you getting down on him or me for that?”  
“I don’t mean to get down on you,” Liam’s dad said. “I just want you to do the right thing. I want you to be happy, believe it or not.”  
Liam nodded. “It’s okay.”  
They sat in silence for the remainder of the trip home, Liam lost in thought. He noticed, and it hurt him, that his father still wasn’t able to say that Louis was gay. And if he couldn’t even say it about his son’s best friend, how could he say it about his son?  
Liam remembered the day that he’d come out as if it were yesterday. He was fifteen, and it was six months after his mother passed away. Liam and his dad were struggling, but they were doing okay. Liam would never forget the help he got from his aunt to cope with his mother’s death. But the wounds were still raw. Sometimes Liam and his dad would spend days in each other’s presence, not talking—not saying anything. Not even a TV that was turned on.  
So one day Liam had just said it. “I’m gay.”  
The words just slipped out of his mouth, without any thought. He remembered his dad nodding. But the silence returned, and they’d never really spoken of it since then. Liam had brought boys home, and they were greeted without any enthusiasm, with a nod and a stern look to Liam. Then his dad wouldn't say anything for the rest of the day. It was as if he didn’t really have an opinion.  
So to hear his dad still struggle with the fact that Louis was also gay—that hurt. Liam and Louis weren’t friends for nothing. They actually really loved each other. Louis came out to Liam when he was ten. He told Liam that he’d seen a pretty boy on TV and that he got hard. He said that maybe he wanted to marry a boy instead of a girl. Liam just stayed still, thanking Louis for telling him that. Louis had smiled and afterwards told his mom and step-dad, whom were very supportive.  
Three years later Liam finally got the courage to tell Louis that he was gay, too. He remembered emphasizing that he definitely wasn’t in love with Louis. Even though they did kiss a couple of years later—when they were both too drunk to function—they remained the best of friends, living together and supporting each other.

***

The first thing Liam noticed when he walked into his apartment was the sleeping form on the couch. The TV was blaring, the windows were open and it was freezing. Liam lightly hit Louis on the shoulder. “Hey, do you want to get pneumonia?” he asked. “Because that’s what you’re going to get if you leave the window open.”  
“It was warm when I got home,” mumbled Louis. He pushed himself into sitting position on the couch. “I must have fallen asleep when it got cold, sorry.”  
“It’s okay,” Liam said. He closed the windows and went to sit next to Louis. By the look on Louis’ face—the tired eyes, the non-existent smile—he could tell something was up. Plus, Louis never fell asleep during the day. That was more Liam’s cup of tea. “What’s wrong?” Louis nodded toward the television and in a second Liam knew what was up. “Not again, Lou, you have to let it go! You’re only torturing yourself with this.”  
“No, I am not,” Louis said. “I’m doing something good.”  
“Lou, even if he is gay, the media obviously doesn’t want him out! Do you really want to be in that kind of position? Cause it sounds horrible! Being the secret lover of somebody,” Liam said.  
Louis rolled his eyes. “Li, he shoved his tongue in my mouth and if you hadn't interrupted us because you wanted to go home, my mouth wouldn’t be the only thing his tongue touched. Maybe he doesn’t want to be out because he isn’t sure. Maybe he’s experimenting, but he sure as hell isn’t straight.”  
Liam shook his head. “Whatever, Lou. I just really think you are making a mistake.”  
“He has texted me three times today. He kissed me. Is that not telling you something?”  
“No, actually,” Liam said. “That is telling me nothing, because I kissed you. And I text you. Hell, I live with you. And we’re not having a secret relationship. Not even a public one.”  
“No, but we are both gay. And I only kissed you because you were complaining about never kissing anyone. So I thought I’d do the honours,” Louis snarled. “This kid is hiding something, Liam. And I’m going to find out what.” With that Louis pushed himself off the couch. “Call me when dinner is ready.” And he stamped out of the living room, into his bedroom.  
Liam sighed and buried his head in his hands. He couldn’t stand fighting with Louis. But in this case, Liam really felt like he was right. Louis was such a fool for going after someone who was famous, might or not might be gay, but was portrayed as a womanizer in the media. He turned his head to the television where the segment was still playing.  
“Harry Styles didn’t confirm the rumours that he was dating Rose DeLyna, neither did he deny them. But, if we go with the pictures, they looked pretty cosy. Harry is known for going after somewhat older women, having once said that he would date anyone up the age of his mother. So preteens, keep your mothers in!”  
Liam bit his lip in worry. He had met Harry Styles one time before, the night that curly-headed boy kissed Louis. He didn’t seem as confident as the media was saying. He didn’t look at any of the girls or women in the club, although there were many. No, the whole night he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Louis. He stared and stared. Until Liam said something to Louis about it and Louis went up to him. Liam didn’t exactly catch a gay vibe from the famous rock-star, but Louis was right, he wasn’t straight.  
Liam settled himself on the couch and continued watching the program, curious if they would make another snide remark about Harry Styles and his many women.  
But instead of lingering too much on the subject, the presenters decided to go to the next segment on the screen. Liam gulped; the man on the TV-screen was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Olive skin, beautiful hair that Liam wanted to run his fingers through, full lips, dark eyes, high, defined cheekbones. He was tall, skinny, and had an amazing smile. Liam stared, fixated on the man. Who was this guy?  
“In other news, our most popular Bradford-model has made it to the top. The boy has recently been signed for a three-million-pound contract for the Gucci and Hugo Boss shows. The model—who has begun his career as a model for H&M—is excited to start his new path. And we could call him England’s Next Top model, couldn’t we, Marie?”  
“Yes we could, Peter. Zayn Malik has made it so incredibly far. There are rumours going around that he’s going to be signed by Marc Jacobs soon. But honestly, I think he’s busy enough for now. He unfortunately couldn’t speak to us in person. But we do have some very nice pictures to look at; I think that is enough for now. He sure makes the ladies drown in their drool, but he is yet to be seen with any girl. And he denies dating anyone at this moment. So girls, there is still hope for you!”  
Liam stared at the television a little bit longer before swallowing a giant rock from his throat. That boy. That boy, Zayn Malik. He was gorgeous. Why hadn’t Liam heard of him before? If he was a model, surely Louis would know him. Louis knew everybody is the business. Or at least, that’s what he liked to tell everybody.

***

“I’m sorry for going at you like that, Li,” Louis said a couple of hours later while they were having dinner. The sincerity in his eyes and voice showed Liam that he really was sorry. “I just want to help this boy.”  
Liam nodded. “It’s okay, Lou. Really.” He put the pan with spaghetti on the table and went to sit down. “I just really don’t want you to get hurt in this. So many things could happen and I don’t even think you realize it.”  
Louis shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter anyway. Soon enough I’ll be busy starring in a movie,” he said. “Surely I won’t have time for Harry and his troubles then. I will be busy being a star. For which I, of course, was born.”  
Liam chuckled. Always amused how his friend could go from the insecure—but only with Liam—to an arrogant bastard in less than two seconds.  
“I am really proud of you for getting that role, Lou. I know how hard you’ve been working for it,” Liam said.  
“Thanks, dude,” Louis said. “That’s why you and I are going to party this Saturday. You know that really expensive club in central-London? I got us free entrance.”  
“How did you get us free entrance, Lou? Last time I checked I had to sell my cat to get in,” Liam said, questioning the ways that his best friend worked.  
“We don’t even have a cat,” Louis pointed out. “Does it really matter where I got the tickets? Dude, we can go in free. And you better get used to it, when my movie hits the cinemas, everybody is going to love it. And I am going to be rich and famous. And everybody is going to want to do me, and as long as they are above eighteen, I really don’t see a problem.”  
Liam raised his eyebrows. “Okay. Don’t get your hopes up too quickly, Louis. You haven’t even started to film yet. For all you know this could be a right disaster. And then what are you going to do? Still go to the expensive clubs?”  
Louis rolled his eyes. “You sure are mister optimistic, it’s a brilliant movie and I am staring in it, nothing could go wrong. You know the reviews of ‘A Walk in the Park’ were superb, and I was only a supporting actor in that one.”  
Liam nodded. He could see why Louis thought he was going to be great. It wasn’t that he was overconfident, although he could be, at times. But his last movie went so well, he was praised in all the papers about how he had delivered an outstanding performance. He already had a fandom on Twitter and Tumblr, and they’d even had screaming girls by their door a couple of times. Of course, Louis had an amazing support system as well. His sisters and his mother were such big fans of him. And Liam, of course.  
When Louis first told him he wanted to act, Liam had thought that was a bit silly. But it was something that Louis was made for. He was made for the stage and movies. He was made for the cameras and the glitter and glamour.  
And leave it to Louis to fall for somebody whom he couldn’t have. Not really, anyway. A closeted—or at least, that’s what they thought—rock star who had just toured the world. A rock star with the world at his feet, who could probably do anything. Who was already crowned as the new Michael Jackson, in rock form. Who was rumoured to date every woman he was in the mere presence of.  
And of course, Louis didn’t fall for an easy guy, without any baggage, without any problems, just some normal guy. No, Louis had to fall for Harry Styles. Rock star.  
The thing was, with all those girls and all that attention, Louis had never told anybody he was gay. His manager knew, but didn’t care. But none of his co-workers or fans knew. And that was quite tricky, Liam thought. But Louis just shrugged it off, saying he could enjoy the attention, whether it was from boys or girls.  
So when Harry had kissed him that night, it wasn’t because he knew Louis was gay and it would be safe. It was probably because he really liked him but was afraid to say it. Or maybe Louis just acted really gay. Liam was afraid to say those words to Louis, he didn’t want his best friend to be even more convinced that this was something he had to do. He didn’t want Louis to dive in it, without any second thought. But of course, it was already too late. Because Louis always went in something. Not even thinking about the consequences it may have. Never really thinking always just doing.   
“So,” Louis interrupted Liam’s ponderings. “Have you decided if you’re going with me? Or are going to play housemaid again and stay in? Because then I will have to find somebody else and that person probably won’t stop me before I do something stupid. Like kiss Harry in public and give him a blowjob. Or let him blow me, either one is fine.”  
Liam pulled a face. “Could you please not talk to me about you blowing anyone. Really, Lou? I love you. But those are things I don’t want to know.”  
“You should really watch more gay porn,” Louis muttered under his breath.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing,” Louis quickly said. “So, are you going and are you going to protect me or not?”  
Liam shrugged. “Yeah, sure. I will go with you. I will be your guardian angel, or whatever.”  
“I knew I could count on you! Thanks a bunch, mate!” Louis said with the upmost excitement.  
“Yeah, it’s okay.” Liam mumbled, surely he was going to regret tagging along with Louis. “Oi, Lou. Have you ever heard of Zayn Malik? He… he is a model? Walks for Gucci and stuff,” Liam asked. He held his hands close together. Hoping he could get a positive confirmation from Louis.  
Louis nodded. “Yes, Zayn Malik. I have heard of him. He is a model indeed, I think he just got signed by this big fashion thingie? I met him but he was a bit of a tosser. Really quiet, not one for talking a lot. I left him alone as soon as I met him. He didn’t really seem to appreciate the things I said to him.”  
“What did you say, then?” Liam asked. He knew it was probably something very rude. Louis sometimes lost his brain-to-mouth-filter and sometimes—or actually a lot of the times—the people he’d just met didn’t really seem to like him.  
“Li, I know what you are thinking, but really. I was being nice to him! I was just friendly, I was not rude, and I was trying to make conversation. And then he just smiled, sipped his beer and flipped me off,” Louis said, obviously still mad about the occurrence. “I don’t know what got in to him, maybe some angsty demon making him a fame and money whore, but he is total jack-ass.”  
“You watch too much Supernatural. I’m sure he was not having his day, or he thought you wanted something of him,” Liam suggested.  
“Maybe. Why do you want to know about him anyway?” Louis asked.  “What has he to do with your life? Have you met him? Have you had sex with him and he hasn’t called you back or something? Should I kick him in the balls?” he offered.  
“No, Lou, you really don’t have to do anything. I just saw him on TV, thought he was pretty attractive, I don’t know. I just thought you would know him,” Liam admitted.  
“Well, there you have it, I know him. You shouldn’t really start anything with him, if I am honest. Sure, he might be sculpted like an angel, but he thinks he is all that, and he isn’t. And let’s be honest, no guy can ever try to look as hot as me. Let alone be as hot as me.”  
“Yeah, let’s not forget Lou Tommo is the hottest guy in the world, like, ever.”  
“Sure thing, mate,” Louis said. “I sure as hell won’t be forgetting that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

“Louis Tomlinson! Get your ass down here, please! I’ve been fucking waiting here for at least thirty minutes and you said it would only take five!” Liam screamed to his best friend, who was dressing himself in his bedroom. “I swear, Lou, if you take ANY longer you can forget it and I’ll just stay home! I have tons of stuff to do anyway!”

“Jeez, Li, don’t get your panties in a bunch,” Louis said as calmly as possible as he appeared from his bedroom. “I am already done, not to worry.”

“I don’t wear panties,” Liam stubbornly said.

Louis giggled his signature giggle. The one where his whole face lit up, he brought his hand and to his mouth and folded in on himself. “Sorry, Li. That is not an image that will keep me from smiling. In all seriousness, how do I look?”

Louis was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt underneath, and the red bowtie around his neck brought all the attention to his face. 

“You look like you are ready to fuck the whole world,” said Liam.

Louis laughed. “Thanks, mate. Are you ready? You sure you just want to go in jeans?”

“Yeah, I am sure. Unlike you, I have no one I want to seduce this evening,” Liam said.

“Maybe that will change, you know. I heard that there are some handsome men going to be at the party, pretty sure there is someone for you,” Louis said.

Liam frowned and then shook his head. “I don’t do one night stands, you know this,” he said.

“Yep, I know,” Louis said, laughing. “That is why you haven’t been laid in five thousand years.”

“Oi! Me and Thomas have only been broke up for like a year or so,” Liam protested.

Louis lifted his eyebrows and gave him a ‘bitch-please’ look. “I don’t know how you do it, Li,” he said. He went to stand in front of the mirror in the living room and adjust his tie. “A year! Sure you haven’t got blue balls yet?”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Shall we just go? The party started ten minutes ago, we are late.”

“Fabulously late, that is,” said Louis. He grabbed his keys and gave them to Liam. “Today, I trust you to drive my car. Because I am probably going to be too knackered to drive.”

*** 

No less than ten minutes later the two boys arrived at the club. It was a big building. There was a queue outside, where all kinds of people were waiting. Important looking ones with security behind them, normal people who were chatting with their friends while waiting to go inside. 

“Do we have to wait so long?” Liam asked, while he parked his car in the car park. It would be two hours later until they actually could go in.

“No, of course not,” Louis said. “I pulled some strings.”

Liam nodded. Of course he did. He and the older boy got out of the car and Liam followed Louis to the back of the building. “My friend is supposed to wait here for me.”

“Which friend?” Liam asked, confused. He was pretty sure he’d met all of Louis friends. Of course, now that Louis was in the acting business, he knew a lot more people but he still always told Liam about them.

“Louis!” A blond man came walking up to them. “How are you, mate?” He wrapped Louis is a tight hug. “Good you could come.”

“Yeah, it sounded like fun!” Louis said. “Eh, Niall, this is Liam. Liam, this is Niall. You might know him as the guitarist of Harry’s band?”

Liam smiled and shook hands with Niall. Of course he had heard of him, Harry’s band was almost as famous as the leading man himself. They apparently got together when Harry signed his record deal and never split.

“Good to meet you, Liam,” Niall said and only now Liam noticed his thick, Irish accent. “Harry and the boys are inside, though. You want to come or do want to stay here in the freezing cold?” He laughed at his own joke. “Come in, lads.”

Louis followed Niall with enthusiasm, Liam was a bit more wary. He didn’t quite know what to think of Niall. He was sure he was nice, but maybe a little bit too nice. But seeing his best friend following Niall, Liam decided to just do the same.

Once they were inside Liam noticed the atmosphere. It wasn’t like any other club he had ever been to where the people were loud and aggressive and guys were trying to get with every girl possible. This club was a bit different. The music was loud, but not too loud. People were having conversations and dancing, but everybody seemed to be relaxed and just having a good time. 

“There is Harry!” Louis said, excited. “Do you mind, Li?”

“No, not all. Knock yourself out,” Liam said. And with that Louis disappeared into the crowd. Liam sighed and headed for the bar, knowing that it could take a while for Louis to be back, with one of two outcomes—possibly defeated, or possibly saying that he and Harry would spend the night together. Liam went to sit on a stool and ordered a beer for himself, deciding that he might as well enjoy himself while he was there.

“Is that short guy with Harry your friend?” 

Liam’s head snapped up at the voice. His eyes got big and he gulped. Next to him on the barstool was the model. The model who was God-like, shaped like an angel. Next to him was Zayn Malik, the guy Liam had dreamed about quite often in the last few days.

“Eh,” Liam said, caught off guard. “Yes, yes. Louis is my best friend, actually. Why?”

Zayn laughed and shook his head. “Harry has it bad for him,” he said. “Can’t stop talking about him.”

“It’s the same. I’ve been hearing Lou talking about him for weeks now. I try to shut him up, but I fail every time,” Liam said.

“Poor you,” Zayn said. “I’m Zayn Malik, by the way.” He held out his hand, his beautiful, big hand, with equally as long fingers.

“Yeah I kn—I mean. Liam Payne,” Liam said, embarrassed for speaking before thinking. “I think I saw you on TV. Once. Didn’t I? Model, right.” Zayn nodded but didn’t say anything else. After a while Liam started talking again. “I’m pretty much here to make sure Lou doesn’t do anything stupid, you know. He is quite known for that. One time he almost got kicked out because he started to strip a guy.”

“Why is he your best friend?” Zayn asked, with confusion all over his face, which Liam could understand. People asked that question a lot. ‘Why are you friends with Louis? He isn’t smart enough for you. He had to do grade 11 over, Liam. You deserve better then such a sleaze like Louis.’ But those people, they didn’t really understand what Louis meant to him. Louis, who was there for him since he was in diapers. Louis, who had told all the bullies to suck it and had helped Liam gain more confidence. Louis, who had told everyone how brilliant Liam was when Liam felt so bad for getting a bad grade on an easy test. Louis, who had showed Liam that there was so much more to live for then grades. Who showed Liam that sometimes, it was good to rebel. Sometimes, it was good to go against your parent.

“Because I love him,” Liam said. “He has done so many things for me and I will never forget that. He is the best friend anyone could wish for. Loyal, sweet, funny, sometimes a little bit arrogant, but if you look past that… he is just a really great guy, Zayn.”

Zayn nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. “Well I am here because Harry’s management team asked me to. Said that Harry had to focus more on his reputation and less on the pretty boys. I don’t know, I guess they wanted me to keep an eye out for him. But I neglected to tell them that I think he should be doing whatever he is comfortable with. I also didn’t tell them that I am gay myself. That would only lead me to trouble.”

“Oh. Oh. Oh,” Liam said slowly. He frowned. Was Zayn really gay? Could that beautiful person play for the same team? Could it possibly be? Liam was confused, never so conflicted in his life.

“Don’t look so surprised, have you ever met a straight model?”

Liam laughed and took a gulp of his beer. “I have never met a model, actually.”

“Really? With a friend like Louis?”

“Ah. One thing you should know about Louis, though, is that he doesn’t like to share,” Liam said. His eyes scanning the room until he found his best friend. Surprisingly, the boy wasn’t dancing with the curly headed boy. He wasn’t kissing him or walking to the bathroom with him. No, they were talking. They were sat around a table and it looked like they were actually having an adult conversation. That was weird. 

“I guess Lou finally figured out what the right thing to do is,” Liam said.

Zayn nodded. “Care to dance, Liam?” He asked out of nowhere. Liam looked up, being a little bit caught off guard. But then he nodded and before he could blink he was being dragged onto the dance floor by the taller boy.

The moment Zayn placed his hands on Liam’s hips, Liam felt in trance. He fisted his hands around Zayn’s neck, just below his hair and let his hips move. As the movements became quicker, Liam moved his hips more towards Zayn. Until they were touching. Liam felt an electric spark go through his body as soon as he felt the warmth of Zayn’s body on him. They were chest to chest now, moving and almost grinding up on each other. Their body heat surrounding each other, the rest of the people in club disappearing. Liam closed his eyes, trying to accept the fact that he was dancing with the guy he had dreamed of. Trying to cope with it, but really, he couldn’t, it felt so surreal. 

Liam’s eyes went from Zayn’s eyes to his mouth, his perfect, full, a little bit parted lips. And before he could do anything those lips were on his. Zayn’s tongue glided over Liam’s lips, begging for entrance. Liam’s lips parted with a soft sigh, while he brought his hand up and gripped Zayn’s hair, pulling him closer, wanting him closer. Zayn’s hands went from Liam’s hips to cup the shorter boy’s ass, roughly pulling him closer. Liam felt his cock harden by the contact and moaned. Their tongues fought for dominance, Zayn’s hand going from his ass to his chest, where Liam’s heart was pumping a thousand miles an hour. The music beat louder in their ears, Zayn and Liam pressing each other closer, tongue’s circling in each other mouths, lips moving fast against each other, hungrily, full of lust. 

Zayn tipped his head back, letting go of Liam’s lips. His eyes were dark, full with lust and passion, breath ragged and hot. “You want to take me home?” He whispered. Liam gulped and felt his erection getting painfully hard. Full of shock that this beautiful guy wanted to take him home, HIM, Liam Payne. The nerd in class, the kid who always got picked on because he wasn’t cool enough. The boy who studied hard and always made sure everybody was happy with where they stood. The boy who always felt he got nothing in return. This boy, this boy was the boy Zayn Malik wanted to take home. How could he say no to that? He nodded, overcome with lust. Needing Zayn, needing the release he hadn’t had in a while.

Zayn smiled, tore completely away from Liam and grabbed his hand. The duo sprinted out of the club, into Liam’s car, not thinking about Louis. Just Zayn, Zayn, Zayn.

It took everything Liam had not to jump on Zayn that moment. The five minute car ride back to his place felt like an eternity, with Liam and Zayn breathing hard. It took everything Liam had to concentrate at the road and not let his hormones get the best of him. Liam wanted to stretch out and grab Zayn there and then, let him be fucked in the car. But he waited, grateful, confused, happy all at once. 

Once Zayn and Liam were in Liam’s apartment, Zayn threw Liam against the wall and shoved his tongue inside Liam’s mouth. Liam hooked his arms behind Zayn’s neck and pushed his legs onto the taller boys hips, so that Zayn carried him. 

“Bedroom. Second door to the right.” Zayn nodded, and while kissing Liam he carried the boy to his bedroom. Liam’s hand found the doorpost and pushed it open. He let himself be thrown on the bed by the Pakistani boy. Zayn straddled him, kissing him, his jaw, his cheek, his neck, his mouth while grinding on him. Liam pulled his shirt from his head, followed by Zayn’s. The boy took a moment to look at Zayn’s chest, full of tattoos, toned, nipples hard. Wet lips were upon his again and their lips moved in a hurried manner. Liam bucked his hips up to get more friction from the boy, Zayn moaned in Liam’s mouth and undid his belt.

Soon pants were flying across the room and the boys were both naked. Erections grinding against each other, loud moans filled the room. Liam whimpered underneath Zayn as that boy began to kiss his throat, his chest, licked across his bellybutton and kissed his thighs. Liam closed his eyes and let out a long, shaky breath when Zayn licked Liam’s cock, he kissed the tip and took it in his mouth. Liam bucked his hips up, which made Zayn push them down and began to blow him. “Ah, Zayn!” Liam moaned. He closed his eyes in pleasure as Zayn worked up and down his cock, Liam still in awe, still in the back of his head wondering if this was really happening. Zayn licked and kissed, teased and pleased, he grabbed Liam’s balls and massaged him while licking up and down. Liam groaned, not able to really take it anymore. “Please, please. Just, inside me.”

Zayn let go of Liam’s cock and grinned, his mouth wet with pre-come. “Come again?” He said while still massaging Liam’s balls and licking a stripe from the base of Liam’s cock to the tip. “What do you want?”

“I want you,” Liam groaned. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I love it when you talk dirty,” Zayn said. He kissed Liam, on the mouth this time and grinned. With a quick movement Liam’s legs were resting on Zayn’s shoulders and Zayn positioned himself at Liam’s ass. He inserted one long finger in Liam’s hole and began to massage it. Liam moaned with pleasure. It had been so long. Liam turned his torso as much as possible and took a bottle of lube out of his nightstand. “Here,” he said, desperate for Zayn to finally fuck him, for this fantasy to finally come alive. Because, fuck, Zayn Malik, who’d ever thought.

Zayn inserted two and then three fingers and massaged the area, while Liam moaned with pleasure and pain. “Has it been a while, Payne?” Zayn asked. His voice rough, his smile unnatural. He took his fingers out and slowly pushed his cock in.

Liam hissed again from the pain and pleasure that it gave him. “Damn. Zayn. So good.”

Zayn stayed perfectly still, his cock deeply buried in Liam and his hands on his ass. “Move, now,” Liam ordered. His breath hot and heavy, his eye’s closed with pleasure. Zayn moaned and began thrusting into Liam. Slow, painful thrusts. Liam grabbed his own cock and began to jerk eagerly. “Faster, harder.”

Zayn obeyed. Pumping in and out Liam, bending forwards, making Liam scream. Kissing his eyes, his red cheeks, his neck, his jaw, his hard nipples. Licking a line from one to the other, sinful moans escaping his mouth. Liam gripped Zayn’s hair and pulled him down for a wet, playful kiss. Tongue’s licking each other, darting in and out of each other’s mouths. Zayn hitting Liam’s prostate with his cock, Liam whimpering beneath him, gripping his own cock harder. “Fuck you, Zayn. Seriously,” he said.

“My pleasure,” Zayn said, Liam could hear the smirk in his voice. “You’re so hot, Liam.” He grabbed Liam’s occupied hand and pulled it away from the boy’s cock. While thrusting in and out Liam, he grabbed the boy’s cock and began to jerk. “You like that?”

Liam nodded. He bucked his hips up, which caused more pleasure. “Oh my God.” He moved along with Zayn’s movements, letting Zayn fuck him till he forgot his own name. Liam opened his eyes to see Zayn above him, sweating, his pupils dark and blown. Zayn moved faster, quickly thrust, hitting Liam’s prostate over and over again. Liam threw his head back and moaned, the pleasure becoming too much. “Fuck, Zayn. I think I am going to…”

“You think you’re going to come, baby?” Zayn said, grinning. He licked Liam’s earlobe and whispered in his ear. “Do it then, come for me, big boy. Do it.” He stroked Liam’s cock. “Now,” he demanded.

Liam whimpered. And felt his body tense up while he came all over Zayn’s hand and on their stomachs. Fingers digging in the mattress, becoming too much. He relaxed as he felt himself come and breathed in and out, slowly. He grabbed Zayn’s head for a kiss and licked the boy’s mouth.

That tipped Zayn over the edge and with long moans he rode his orgasm out in Liam. He collapsed over the shorter boy and held him closely. Two man desperately clutching each other, searching for breath, tangled up in each other, still wet and smelling like sex. Zayn buried his head in Liam’s shoulder and kissed it.

“Where is your bathroom?” Zayn asked, his voice raspy. Liam grinned and pushed Zayn off of him. Zayn groaned at that but let himself fall into the mattress.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go get a washcloth,” Liam said. He got up, still a little painful and got out of his room.

“God, Li! Put on some pants will ya!” Louis sneered from the hallway. Liam looked at him, grinning. Louis was standing in the hallway, his hair still perfectly fixed, his suit still clean and un-wrinkled. No signs of sex or heavy make-out sessions.

“I am sorry, Lou. I just got a bit pre-occupied,” he said. His smile almost breaking his face. “You look sober though.”

“That is because I am. Harry brought me home, we had a nice conversation about life and stuff,” Louis said. “But I will tell you tomorrow, go to your boyfriend!”

Liam laughed and continued his way to the bathroom. Right now he couldn’t think about what Louis said, that would come tomorrow. For now there was this beautiful boy lying in his bed, a boy Liam never thought he would have in his bed. A boy he just had sex with, a boy who gave him everything. Just like that. Mere minutes later he came back to his room, to find Zayn still lying in his bed. “Do you mind if I stay the night, Liam?” he asked.

Liam shook his head, a little blown away by the fact that Zayn actually wanted to stay the night. “No, I don’t mind at all.” They cleaned each other up and it didn’t take long before Liam fell asleep in Zayn’s arms.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

 

The next morning Liam was woken up by birds chirping outside, the sun stood high in the sky already and the curtains were pulled open. The boy sighed, fully planning to go for another hour of sleep, but as he turned over he made contact with skin. Somebody else’s skin. Liam opened his eyes, full of sleep, and looked up to see the Pakistani boy he’d had sex with last night, lying beside him. Still blissfully asleep, his torso rising calmly, the sheets just covering his crotch. 

Liam smiled happily, he couldn’t believe what had happened last night. He couldn’t believe he’d actually had sex with Zayn Malik. From the moment that he first saw him, till he came all over his stomach, he had been in a trance—in shock, disbelief, unable to believe that the boy actually wanted him, just him. Whether it was because Zayn thought he was hot or because Zayn just needed his fix, it didn’t really matter. Zayn had chosen him, Liam Payne. 

He stared up the boy, noticing his ridiculously long eyelashes, and the why his mouth was formed into a small smile. His perfect shaped nose, his long fingers, his everything. He was everything. After a few minutes of staring at the boy, said boy fluttered his eyelids, turned more towards Liam and opened his eyes. Their eyes met and Zayn gave Liam a soft, loving smile. “Good morning, handsome,” he said, raising his hand and softly stroking Liam’s cheek. “Slept well?” He asked, his voice dreamy as ever, making Liam sigh beneath him, overwhelmed. 

“I slept great, thanks,” Liam said, a bit out of air. “How did you sleep?”

“Very good,” Zayn said. He blushed. “Listen, I don’t really… I don’t usually do this, but there is something about you, Liam.” He looked down. “I really want to get to know you.”

Liam’s breath stilled. “That would be a pleasure,” he said, surprised that Zayn actually wanted to get to know him. “But… are you sure you want to? You barely know me.”

Zayn smiled. “That’s kind of the point of getting to know each other, right?”

Liam, unsure of how to respond, shrugged. “Yeah. Yeah okay. I’ll give you my number.”

“Yeah,” Zayn said, standing up, giving Liam a clear view of him, again. The older boy grabbed his jeans and took his phone out of his pocket. “Give me your digits, boy.”

Liam grinned and grabbed the phone. After putting his number in he tossed his back. 

“I’m afraid I have to go, Liam,” Zayn said. He climbed in bed again, now with his jeans on. “Work is waiting.”

Liam nodded, grabbed the back of Zayn’s head and pulled him in for a hot, lingering kiss. “I’ll see you,” he said as they parted.

“Sure thing, babe,” Zayn said, climbing off the bed and pulling his shirt over his head. 

Liam smiled happily as he watched Zayn leave his room. He couldn’t believe his luck. Sure, this was all going to be disaster—they couldn’t possibly date, not with Liam’s dad still in the picture—but Liam could enjoy it while it lasted. Because why the hell not? As he heard the front door close, he decided to get dressed and wait for Louis to wake up.

To his surprise, when he entered the kitchen, Louis was already sitting on one of the barstools, in nothing but his boxers, sipping on a glass of orange juice. 

“Morning, Li,” Louis said.

“Good morning, you’re up early,” Liam noted.

“Couldn’t really sleep, to be honest,” Louis said. “How was your night? I had a chance to see Prince Charming walk out the door. He looks good.”

Liam tried his best to withhold a giggle, but it failed. He shook his head and buried his face in his hands. “He… he was great.” He felt himself turn red, cursing himself for getting embarrassed. Instead he distracted himself by making breakfast. “It was just a really great night, he is great.”

Louis nodded and Liam didn’t miss that he looked kind of… proud? “Good for you, Li,” he said. “Always wanted you to have just a nice one-night stand. Nothing more.”

Liam stilled. Oh. So that was what Louis was thinking. That Liam had just fucked the guy and intended to never looked back again. Liam turned around to look Louis in the eye. “Err, that is not exactly what happened, though. He gave me his number, he wants go out sometime.”

Louis groaned, banging his head on the table. “Are you serious?”

“Yep.”

“What were you thinking?” Louis said, with his hands in his hair. “You took the guy’s number? What happened with a night of fun and then forgetting about the other person completely? What happened to just having a good night?”

Liam sighed. He kind of knew where his best friend was coming from. Louis was someone who had at least one one-night stand every two months, someone who couldn’t live without the idea of not having sex, of not having any ties with a complete stranger, and looking for someone who he could just boss around without giving a fuck. And Liam had tried to do it once. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t even bring himself to kiss someone he barely knew or whose name he was going to forget in a matter of days. He wasn’t like Louis, he always said to himself. So now that Zayn had given him his number, Liam was almost relieved. He was happy that he wasn’t considered a ‘quick fuck’ (not that he would complain if he was). 

But could he get Louis to understand that? The boy had always been a fan of friends with benefits and no strings attached. Liam had no idea why or even how Louis couldn’t get emotionally attached like Liam did when it came to sex. Not that he wanted that, really. Speaking of that, Liam remembered the quick conversation he’d had with Louis the night before. “How did things go with Harry, anyway,” he asked.

“Oh, change of subject. Subtle, Li,” Louis said a bit caught off guard. He went quiet for a moment and Liam noticed him frowning. Searching for a good answer. “It went well, not really how I expected it to go, but not disappointing either. Okay, I’ll admit that I’d rather have fucked him in the bathroom, but he just wasn’t having it. He rather wanted to talk. Just about life and work. The weird part, Li… the weird part was that I liked it. I enjoyed talking with him. I enjoyed listening to his stupid jokes and his stupid smile and dimples.” Louis took a deep breath and Liam looked at him with sympathy. Louis really had no idea what was happening to him. “I just don’t know, Li. He dropped me of and gave me a kiss on the cheek and that was it! And I was okay with that, I didn’t want to do anything else, I just wanted to listen to him, to talk to him. I was content with what happened, what is wrong with me Li?” Louis sighed, looking as if he was facing the biggest question anyone could face. Liam grinned. He felt for Louis, he really did. This was probably only the second or third time Louis had felt like this and every time he reacted like this—not sure what was happening with him, not quite sure why.

“So, what are you going to do with him?” Liam asked full of curiousity. This wasn’t really how Louis normally worked.

“We deciced that it would be nice to go out for lunch,” Louis said. He sighed and put his hands in his hair, messing with his fringe. “He said no to dinner, he doesn’t want anyone to know. And apparently it’s okay for friends to go out for lunch, but not for dinner. Y’know, the paparazzi could find us and he doesn’t want that. Has to put up with his manwhore image, I suppose.”

“But he’s not straight then? It is really that, Lou? Is it really just an image?”

“Yeah, he is 100% gay, he admitted that to me. He told his management, they went crazy and pretty much don’t want him around potential lovers. It’s why they keep connecting him to all these girls and woman—he has to keep up an image. He would kill me if I ruined it for him,” Louis said. “He wants to be happy, he wants to be out, Li, he just… he can’t.” 

Liam nodded, feeling sorry for his friend. When Louis fell, he fell hard, he wanted the whole world to know about it. So if it worked out to be something, if it happened… Liam didn’t really know what Louis would do. Just that it would be so very hard for him. 

“It’s okay, though,” Liam said, trying to lift his best friend up. “You know, if you are really meant to be, it will all work out for the best, really. I don’t think you have anything to worry about. I am sure Harry is a great guy and that you can do this.”

Louis looked Liam in the eye, full of doubt, full of fear. “I don’t know, Li. I really don’t know. I guess I will give it a try.”

“It will be okay,” Liam mumbeld. He held his arms open and wrapped Louis in a big bear hug.

 

***

 

“Liam? It’s Zayn,” the boy on the other side of the line said. “Eh, yeah. Call me when you get this? I really, really would like to meet up again. Okay. Bye.”

Liam glanced over to his father, who was working hard on his desk opposite of Liam’s. It was the Monday after the party. Liam and Louis had practically lazed around the whole Sunday, but today Liam found himself working, again. This time on a big project with his dad, probably the last project Liam was going to do wíth his dad. There was a big company Liam’s dad was looking to buy, and because Liam was going to take his place, they were doing it together. The next project would be Liam’s to do on his own. 

“Excuse me, dad, is it okay if I take a phone call for a minute?” Liam asked. “It’s personal.”

Liams dad looked up, his eyes filled with curiousty. “Okay, make sure you are back in five minutes,” he said, looking at the clock.

Liam sighed and pushed his chair back. “Sure thing, dad,” he said while leaving the room. In the bathroom, he quickly dailed Zayn’s number, nervous but excited to speak to him. The phone only rang a couple of times before Liam heard Zayn’s husky voice answering. 

“Liam?” Zayn asked, his voice filled with obvious anticipation. 

“Yeah, yeah it’s me,” Liam answered, smiling softly at hearing Zayn’s voice. “You called?”

“Yeah, I did,” Zayn said. “Listen, I wanted to ask you about when we were going to see each other? I really want to meet up with you. Do you think you’re available tonight?”

Liam went silent for a second, cautious about it all. He wasn’t sure if meeting Zayn was the right thing to do. Not because he didn’t like Zayn, but because he wasn’t sure about his father. If they were going to be anything serious, his father definitely wasn’t going to be a fan of that. That was for sure. So in terms of fear, that was something Liam was terrified of. “Liam? Are you there?”

“Yeah,” Liam said quickly. Trying not to get lost in thought, again. “Yeah I am here. I’m sorry, just thinking. But I defenitely want to go out with you, I think that would be nice.” Liam went against his fear, for once just wanting to go with the gut instinct that was telling him this was going to be okay and he really had nothing to be afraid about. Zayn was a nice guy, he was sure of it.

“Good,” Zayn said, obviously relieved. “So tonight? I know a great dinner place, a bit fancy but nothing too bad. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Pick me up at seven? You have the address?” Liam asked, smiling with happiness. 

Zayn confirmed the time and place and Liam felt like he was floating. He had a date with the most wonderfull guy out there. He had a date with the boy he’d dreamt about for weeks. He couldn’t believe his luck. 

With a grin on his face he returned to the office, glancing at the clock and concluding that he hadn’t passed the five minute line his dad had given him. 

“What are you so happy about?” His dad asked him. Liam stilled, not expecting his dad to notice anything about him. He shrugged, deciding to lie. His father didn’t have to know just yet. 

“Nothing really, dad,” he lied. “That was Lou, said something funny.”

“So Louis thinks it’s okay for him to just call you when you are supposed to work?” his father asked, his face showing he wasn’t amused. “The kid should really know how to behave himself. Should I talk to him again?”

“Please no,” Liam said, instantly regretting the lie and putting his best friend in a worse place than where he already was with his father. “He means well, you know that. I will tell Lou to not call me anymore when I am working, though. I am sorry.”

 

***

 

“You have a date?” Louis asked, smiling brightly. “You still have it in you. Good job.”

Liam grinned to his best friend. “Thanks, Lou. Glad you’re happy for me. I’m happy for me, too. He is picking me up at seven and said he’d make reservations at this fancy restaurant. So, I guess I will wait and see.”

Louis nodded. “I know I said that you should just let him go, but if he is so eager to go out with you then take your chances, boy!” 

Liam blushed. “What should I wear?” 

Before even finishing the sentence Louis was sneaking off to Liam’s room and when Liam followed him, Louis was already raiding his closet. “Such a shame we don’t really have any time to go shopping.”

“You think my closet isn’t good for dating?” Liam asked. “Why do I have to wear something new for every time I have a date?”

Louis looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. “Please remind me when you had your last date.”

Liam sighed, knowing that Louis was right. It had been ages. His last date was over a year ago, with his last boyfriend. It was kind of pathetic really. “True. Can’t I just wear a tux or something? Is that not fancy enough?”

“I guess,” Louis sighed. He grabbed Liam’s favorite tux out of the closet. “I think this will do, actually.”

“Great,” Liam said. “Thanks.” 

Louis smiled brightly and left the room, giving Liam a chance to get dressed. The nerves were getting bigger by the minute. He had no idea what to expect really. For God’s sake the only thing he had done was havw sex with the guy. He didn’t know him, didn’t know where he came from. 

Liam figured he would find out all about Zayn. But what if he really was a jerk like Louis told Liam the first time they talked about him. What if he wasn’t a nice guy at all? Then what was Liam going to do? Liam decided to leave his cell on, in case the date turned out to be a disaster and Zayn wasn’t a nice guy at all. He could just go to bathroom, let Louis know it sucked and Louis could call him with a ‘family emergency.’ It was perfect. 

“LEEEYUM!” Louis shouted. The door opened and said boy stood in the doorpost, again, grinning brightly. “Prince Charming is here, looking good as ever.” Liam smiled, did a nervous spin in the wall-long mirror and let Louis hug him. “You are going to be great, good luck! Call me if you need anything! I also put condoms in your jacket just in case.”

“LOUIS!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys. Here is the fourth chapter. Please note that I am going to be on vacation for a couple of weeks, so the next chapter won’t be posted untill well into August.
> 
> Thanks you so much for reading and please let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen in this story!
> 
> Love you!!!

Liam gasped a little when he saw the restaurant. It was a big, high building. The doors were painted gold, the windows immense, with red, thick curtains in front of them. Inside the walls were painted with murals, different themes on every wall and the marble floor blinked under the large, fancy looking lights. Liam was amazed by how beautiful it all looked, how fancy and neat. He turned around, looking the man he was with in the eye.

“What… this looks expensive for a first date,” he said, smiling. He couldn’t believe his luck, he couldn’t believe that he really was on a date with Zayn Malik. It was unbelievable that he had sex with him a couple of nights ago, and now they were here. Ready to go out to dinner, ready to get to know each other.

"It's not that bad," Zayn admitted. "My father took me here a lot when we were younger. I always really liked it and well… I hoped you would too."

Liam smiled, turning his head to see a waiter coming their way. 

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes," Zayn answered. "You can, actually. I booked for two people? The name is Malik." 

The waiter nodded and pointed to a table in the far back of the restaurant. It was obviously made for people who wanted to have a bit more privacy. The tables next to it were a couple of meters removed from it and curtains were hanging from the side, giving the people who sat there an option to close them whenever they wished to. The two men walked up to their table and ordered something to drink. 

Liam could already feel the nerves kicking in. He didn't know quite what to do. He just hoped that he wasn't boring for Zayn, because he obviously didn't quite live the same glamorous life as him. 

"So," Zayn asked, "how was your day?"

"It was good," Liam said. "I was at work for almost the whole day, but it was good. I work for my father at Payne's. You've heard of it?"

"Yeah," Zayn said. "I think I have. Isn't that that big company that sells electronics? Didn't you buy two smaller companies last year?"

"Yes, that's it. We did, we are growing more and more, on our way to become a multinational. We are hoping to become the world-runner in electronics. My father started the company and I’m going to follow him. He is retiring soon, so I'm becoming the head of the company. It’s really exciting. Especially since I am quite young. I do hope people will take me seriously, you know."

"I think they will, how could they not? But it is really awesome that you get to follow your dad," Zayn said. 

Liam nodded. "And you? How did you get into the modeling world?"

Zayn frowned, thinking. "Well, I was seven when my mom dragged me to my first photo shoot and I was surprisingly good at it. So I decided to do it some more and eventually I booked lots of small jobs around England—always in the weekend because I had to finish school. But modeling was a great way to relax and to get away from the nasty atmosphere in High School. I was bullied a lot. I had to transfer once. Standing on the catwalk or doing these shoots, it really helped me cope with it. I didn't turn mad because of it, so I guess it was good for me. And also, I really loved it. I was sixteen when I got my contract with H&M, a year later I graduated and I’ve been modeling professionally ever since. I love the feeling of walking on the catwalk and posing."

The waiter came to serve their drinks and took their order, salmon with pasta for Liam and steak with fries for Zayn. As soon as the waiter left Zayn continued, "So, yeah. It is also a really, really busy job. I travel a lot. I don't really work from nine till five—sometimes I get up at six in the morning and go to bed at twelve at night. Those days are really rough. And I rarely have a free day when I am traveling. But going through the city is really great, even when you're on your own, you know. It takes me away for a bit, away from all the people I work with. I get to just be with myself. I really love that. Besides, I get to see the big cities. I've been to Amsterdam, New York, Milan, Paris, Los Angeles, Hamburg, Berlin… You name it, I've probably been there. Those cities are just great. With lots of things to do and amazing people, so I wouldn't change my career for the world."

Liam listened full of awe. He could just imagine himself on the beach in a warm country or state—like Florida—with Zayn beside him: sun bathing, shopping, eating ice cream, laughing, watching the sun go under, going out for a nice meal on the boulevard, and making love in their five star hotel suite. 

Liam could picture it all, and he wanted it. He wanted a life with Zayn so badly it was almost sickening. He wanted to get to know the boy. He wanted to share stories, travel together, and be happy with each other. Without any seconds thoughts, Liam grabbed Zayn's hand, that was lying on the table, and stroked it with his thumb. "That sounds truly beautiful, Zayn."

Zayn smiled, and Liam saw something in his eyes that he didn't recognize, he only knew that it made him incredibly happy to see Zayn smiling like that. "It is. The downside is that I don't really get to see my family and friends all that often. But I finally convinced my manager that I could bring somebody with me, so I don't feel lonely. Which barely happens anyway, but just in case. You can never be too sure."

The food arrived, which gave Liam a change to process what had happened while eating his food. He could tell Zayn was really enjoying the date, just by the way he engaged in the conversation. He’d already told Liam quite personal things—like being bullied in High School. That was not something that Liam was expecting to come up during the first date, but he didn't mind. It gave him a sense of happiness that Zayn felt comfortable enough to share that with him. Or maybe Zayn just didn't really mind anymore. What happened had happened. But still, it wasn't something that Liam would discuss right away.

"So," Zayn said. "A whole other story but I think it's going to work out between Harry and Louis."

Liam's head snapped up, not really expecting the sudden change of subject, but happy to dive into it. "Yeah, I think so. Louis seems really happy that everything is going smoothly. He’s just pretty sad that he has to hide. Lou is not really that good at hiding, you see."

"Well, it's not like Harry is jumping up and down with joy because of it, either," Zayn said. "It's just a complicated situation. But we will see how it goes."

Liam nodded. "Yeah, it just sucks for the both of them."

"Yeah, but I was thinking. Maybe we should do a double date. The four of us. You know, it will look like four mates just having fun. Nobody has to know what is going on and it gives Harry and Louis a pretty good excuse, what do you think?" Zayn said. "I mean, of course, that is only if you feel comfortable enough. And if you even want to go on another date with me. I would totally understand if you wouldn't want to."

Liam blushed. He was caught off guard by Zayn's eagerness to meet again, but he felt incredibly happy that Zayn even wanted it. And that he wanted to get to know Louis. Liam wasn't sure how Louis and Zayn would interact, because the first time they’d met hadn’t gone so well. Liam wondered if this was going to be different. If both boys would try a little bit more now that Liam was 'in'. He was pretty sure that Zayn and Louis could get along just fine—if they just gave each other the chance. "Yes, I think it would be lovely to have a double date! And Louis would definitely be in."

Zayn smiled. "That's perfect. I think Harry would like it as well.”

The pair sat in silence for a while. It was a comfortable silence, though, one that Liam had never experienced before. He was usually surrounded by people who felt the need to talk constantly. People who never really shut up. But with Zayn, looking into his deep brown eyes, he didn’t even feel the need to talk. He was good with just sitting there and just being. When their eyes met Liam wanted to do nothing more than grab Zayn and kiss him senseless right here in the restaurant. But he could contain himself. He wasn’t allowed to make a sloppy impression on the very first date he had with Zayn. But something told him that Zayn was kind of feeling the same way, with the way he looked at Liam, the way his eyes went a bit darker and his smile a bit bigger. Liam was really curious how this was going to go, but also really, really excited. 

***

At least an hour later Liam and Zayn walked to the front door of Liam's apartment. The food had been amazing and the boys discussed a lot: life, romance, music, sports. Liam felt happy, he felt confident. Without really thinking Liam grabbed Zayn's hand and intertwined their fingers. Zayn came a little closer, their arms touching. Liam stood still. Slowly, he placed a hand on Zayn's cheek, the other one still holding Zayn's hand. He tilted his head up at the same time Zayn moved towards him. Their lips touched—softly, peaceful. Liam pressed his crotch against Zayn's, brought them chest to chest, touching everywhere. While lazily moving his lips against Zayn's, Liam’s hand traveled down, to lay on Zayn's ass. Zayn whimpered at the touch and licked Liam's lips, asking for entrance. Liam slowly opened his lips, letting Zayn's tongue come into his mouth, exploring and moving against Liam's. The kiss was deep, slow, full off passion and so different from the kisses they’d shared the first night. There was so much feeling this time, so much joy. It was more than just a kiss, it was perfect.

After a few minutes, Zayn let go and smiled. His cheeks were flushed, lips red, eyes dark. "I have to go," he said, disappointment obvious in his face. "I have to get up really early tomorrow. I can't come in late."

Liam nodded in understanding, even though he was also disappointed. He would give everything to spend another night with Zayn. "Okay. Can I call you? I really, really enjoyed tonight."

"Yes, you can. And I really enjoyed it too. I want to meet again, Liam," Zayn said, giving Liam one last kiss, smiling softly again. He got in the car and drove away. Liam looked at the car disappearing and even when he didn't see it anymore, he just stood there for a while with his hands in his pockets, trying to get the feeling back of Zayn's lips on his. Of his warmth, his smell, his tenderness. 

After a while he admitted to himself he was just staring into the distance, and the car was miles away already. Slowly he turned around and went up the stairs, into his apartment. “Lou!” he called out once he was inside. “Lou! I am home!” No reaction. Liam shrugged. Louis must have fallen asleep, or was listening to music with his earphones in. 

Liam walked to the shower, undressed himself and got in. He let the warm water of the spray fall on him, quickly surrounded by heat. Liam closed his eyes and his thoughts automatically went to Zayn. His face, his hands, his eyes, his mouth. His everything. Liam felt himself growing hotter, his hand grabbing his half-hard cock and slowly stroking it. 

Tension built up in his stomach as he remembered the night they spent together. The way Zayn kissed him, and the way he sucked Liam off, his broad, sexy shoulders wet with sweat. His eyes dark. Liam let out a quiet moan, stroking harder and faster as he thought about the way Zayn had fucked him, so hard, that night. Their body’s pressed together, Liam drowned in ecstasy. Zayn hands all over him, lips melting with his.

As Liam’s breath came faster, his hand did too. It wasn’t long until he reached the climax, as a loud moan escaped his lips, Liam came undone in his hand, the white semen disappearing down the drain. The boy collapsed against the shower wall and forced his breath to slow. He shook his head and bit his lip. 

A realization dawned upon him, something he had missed before. He was in love with Zayn. Or at the very least he was falling is love with Zayn. 

He was falling in love with the way he smiled. He was falling in love with the passion that he told his story’s with, the passion for his work. His kindness, how smart and well-mannered he was. Liam liked everything about Zayn and it was beautiful.

He couldn’t deny himself the pleasure of loving him. The emotion had come on quick and was maybe a bit silly. Maybe people would judge him for it if they heard, but Liam was pretty sure he’d finally found someone who he wanted to grow old with. Of course, that didn’t erase the big elephant in the room. Liam’s father. 

Liam was sure his father wasn’t going to be in any way accepting. Zayn was everything his father didn’t like—a boy, gay, and a tough guy with tattoos. He was pretty sure his dad was going to be pissed when he heard. If he even found out. But Liam wouldn’t let that happen. He wanted to keep this a secret. For as long as he could. 

***

After drying himself off Liam went to his bedroom. But instead of finding it empty like he expected, Louis was on his bed, reading an old comic book of Liam’s. He was wearing his sweatpants and an over-sized sweater that Liam suspected was his. Louis looked up from reading when he heard Liam come in. “Hey, you.” He stretched his arms out with a cheeky grin. Liam smiled and all but jumped in Louis’ lap, letting the much shorter boy cuddle him. “How was it?”

Liam sighed while resting his cheek against Louis’ chest. Feeling it rising up and down, calming him, in some ways. “It was brilliant, Lou, absolutely brilliant. He was just so nice and so calm and so interesting and he talked for ages about everything and… I like him, Louis. I like him a lot.”

Louis held Liam a bit closer, resting his nose in Liam’s short hair. “That sounds great. I am really happy for you. Why didn’t he come in?”

“Yeah, he wanted to, but he had to get up early tomorrow. He wants to meet again. He even proposed that maybe we could have a double date. You know, me and you and Harry and Zayn? He thought that was an excellent way to duck the paparazzi and to get to know each other better.”

Liam looked up to see Louis smile brightly. “That sounds great, yeah. You know I spoke to Harry today? On the phone of course, but he was very nice. It was very nice. It is such a shame we can’t really communicate face to face as much. But a double date… that is fucking perfect.”

Liam nodded. “That was what I thought.”

The two boys sat in silence on Liam’s bed, both deep in thought but both probably thinking about something else.

After a few minutes Louis went to lay down, and not really feeling like protesting, Liam fell asleep beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!

Chapter 5.

 

The next time Liam and Zayn saw each other was on a fairly hot day a couple of days after their first date. Liam sat in the London metro next to his dad, returning from work. They’d had a very late business diner annex meeting and Liam was absolutely destroyed. He wanted to go to bed and never wake up, like ever again. But then he noticed Zayn standing alone, his hand gripped round a pole, keeping himself from falling. Liam nervously looked around, he didn’t want his father to know about it just yet. But at the same time he realized that he hadn’t much of a choice, now. Liam looked at Zayn and a few seconds later their eyes met. Zayn smiled, his nose scrunched up, obviously happy to see Liam. “Hi, Li,” he said.  
Liam smiled, possibly even more, to Zayn. “Hi. How… how are you, Zayn?”  
Zayn let go of the pole, smiled and walked over to Liam and his father, with his casual walk, and his perfectly styled hair. Liam reminded himself to breathe, to not get lost in the perfect amber eyes of the boy. Zayn came to sit next to him and laid one of his big hands on Liam’s knee. Liam, who side-eyed his father hoping he didn’t see it, smiled breathless to the boy. “Hi,” he said again. “What are you doing here? On the underground, I mean.”  
Zayn laughed. “I had a job in central London, not really something impressive. Just to keep my name in the business so to speak.” He winked. “And… you are here because you just got off from work?”  
“Yeah, me and my dad take the underground from London to Baker Street almost every day. It’s a way to relax, you know,” Liam said. Trying to ignore his dad who was looking at him with great interest, and confusion. “So where do you have to go now? I… I don’t even think I know where you live, do I?”  
“I don’t think I ever told you,” Zayn said. “I live in South-London.” Liam nodded, trying to supress his surprise. South-London was where all the rich people lived. Zayn must have made some money with his modelling job. “But obviously I’m barely home, so my mom and sisters live there. I visit them every once in a while and when I need to be in London, or have some time off, I am there. So I am not alone. I hate being alone… just the feeling of not being able to see anybody or hear from anybody. So, living with them is a nice compromise.”  
Liam nodded. The tram stopped, which caused Zayn to tighten his grip on Liam’s knee. Liam felt blood rush to his brain, his cheeks turning unmistakably red, embarrassed when remembering that his father was sitting right next to him.  
Zayn turned to Liam and grabbed his bag. “Listen, I need to get off here. I’ll see you, right?” he said. Liam nodded, hoping that Zayn wouldn’t kiss him right there and then. Zayn hesitated, but eventually leaned away and stood up, disappearing in the crowd that surrounded the tram.  
Liam sighed and relaxed into his chair, conscious that his father was still sitting next to him, probably thinking of the best way to discuss Zayn.  
“Who was that?” he asked after a while. Liam released a breath, here was it. The discussion that Liam really, really didn’t want to have.  
“That was Zayn, just a friend,” Liam lied. It felt uneasy lying to his dad, it wasn’t something he normally did. But he didn’t want his dad to freak out over Zayn. It wasn’t worth it, not yet. He was a bad liar, he knew that. Especially to his dad, it was something he was never quite used to. He was raised to be honest and whenever he lied he knew he shouldn’t do it again. Not with how his dad would ignore him for a couple of hours after he found out his son lied to him. It was horrible. Liam would’ve preferred being punished in one way or another, he was sure.  
“Really, because last time I checked, ‘just friends’ didn’t put a hand on each other’s knees. At least they didn’t in my time,” his father said, obviously seeing trough the lie and demanding the truth.  
Liam sighed loudly. He didn’t really want to admit it, he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. “We went on a date or two. Nothing official just yet. I like him, that’s all.”  
Liam’s father went quiet. He stared into the distance and Liam desperately wanted to break it. “He doesn’t really look like a good guy, Liam. With all of those tattoos on his body. I don’t know what kind of job he has, but I’m sure it has something to do with drugs. He lives in South London for Christ sake.” His dad gave a deep sigh. “This sounds bad, Liam.”  
Liam gritted his teeth, he was already filled with anger towards his dad, who obviously had no idea what he was talking about. “He’s not a drug dealer, dad. He is a model!”  
“A model?” Liam’s dad sputtered. The disapproval obvious in his voice. “What kind of model?”  
“An international supermodel. He walks for big brands like Prada and stuff. He is really great and a nice person,” Liam said. His dad went silent. For the whole ride home he didn’t say anything, even when they arrived at Liam’s flat he didn’t say goodbye. He just turned around and left.  
“Damnit,” Liam screamed when his dad was out of sight. Why couldn’t there just be one guy who his father liked? Why was there always something wrong? This wasn’t the first time his almost boyfriend got accused by his father for something he absolutely didn’t do. Why, why, Liam wondered, why couldn’t things go in his way for once? Why couldn’t his dad just be accepting of who he was and who he liked?  
Sighing and trying to keep his tears in, he opened the door to his flat, really needing to talk to Louis. He hung his coat and took off his shoes and stalked to Louis’ room. The moment he raised his hand to knock on Louis’ door – you never knew with him – he heard loud moans coming out the room. Not only the familiar, high pitched noise that Liam knew belonged to Louis, he also heard a very low moan, and there was only one guy who that could belong to: Louis had brought Harry Styles with him to the flat. Liam smiled, lowered his hand and went to his own bedroom. This was not something he wanted to ruin for Louis.  
Deep in thought, Liam undressed until he was in nothing but his underwear and went under the covers, still hearing the loud noises coming from the other room. Doing his best to ignore the moans and the “Oh God! Louis! Faster” and the “Fuck you’re good.” He surfed the web a little bit on his phone before finally falling asleep.  
The next morning Liam woke up before sunrise, his alarm clock told him it was only six in the morning. Liam moaned out loud and after a couple of minutes of twisting and turning in his bed, he came out and walked into the kitchen. Even though he expected the kitchen to be empty, he found Harry Styles in it, drinking a cup of tea. His unruly curls were even messier than usual. His lips plump and red, his eyes wide, which made him look even more innocent.  
“Good morning, you must be Liam. I don’t believe we’ve properly met before. I’m Harry Styles,” the boy said, holding out his hand for Liam to shake. “Excuse me that I am in your kitchen at this early in the morning. It’s just that I have to leave early so nobody sees me. And I have a gig in Germany, an interview and a private concert, so I have to take the plane quite early.”  
Liam nodded. “I understand. It’s okay. So… I take it everything is alright between you and Louis?”  
Harry went red, putting his mug on the kitchen table and running a hand through his curls. “Yeah. Louis is amazing.” He glanced to the clock. “I have to go. It was lovely to meet you Liam! Goodbye!” the boy said and before Liam could respond he was gone.  
Three hours, two mugs of coffee and the first half of the newspaper later, Louis finally emerged from his bedroom. His hair wild, his eyes soft and dressed in nothing but his boxers. He grinned dreamily at Liam. “Good morning,” he said sleepily. “I woke up in an empty bed, Li.”  
“Yeah, Harry left very early this morning,” Liam said.  
Louis nodded and skipped to the younger boy, sitting next to him and took a sip from Liam’s coffee, which was followed by a disgusted face. “Gross. Anyway, I know. Harry had some important things to do, I have to accept that.”  
“So, everything is okay between the two of you?” Liam asked.  
“Oh, it’s better than okay, my dear Liam! It’s spectacular!” Louis announced, his eyes full of joy. “It just sucks that we have to keep it private.” He sighed, dropping his head on the table.  
Liam smiled with understanding, not fully knowing how his friend felt, but able to sympathize with him. “I’m sorry,” he said. “My father met Zayn last night.”  
Louis lifted his head with the speed of sound and looked Liam in the eyes. “What? I thought you wanted to… not do that.”  
“I didn’t do it on purpose now did I?” Liam snarled. “I was with my dad on the Underground and there Zayn was. Obviously wanting to talk to me. And so he comes up to us, and when he was gone my dad totally freaked out. It wasn’t normal. He just… he doesn’t want me with a guy, it’s obvious.”  
Louis nodded in sympathy and wrapped both his arms around Liam, bringing them both in a quite uncomfortable position on the barstools. “I’m sorry your dad is such a jackass. I wish I could knock some sense into the guy.”  
“Please don’t,” Liam begged. “I don’t want him to have another reason to hate the gays.”  
Louis shifted his head so it was resting on Liam’s. “Yeah. That probably wouldn’t be a very good idea.”  
“I mean, it’s so unfair you know. I haven’t done anything wrong, nothing. And still my dad just decides to hate everyone I date, without even so much as a logical explanation. I just… I don’t get it anymore, Lou. I am so mad.”  
“Relax, Li,” Louis said, letting Liam go and standing behind him, rubbing his shoulders, relieving the tension. “It’s okay to be mad. But try to relax.”  
Liam took a deep breath, unaware of how tense he actually was. “I just don’t know what to do,” he admitted.  
“I think you should call Zayn, ask if he wants to come over and just have some fun tonight.”  
***  
It didn’t take much to convince Zayn to come over. So at eight, Louis hurried out of their house, saying he had stuff to do and Liam was alone in their apartment, waiting until Zayn showed up. Liam shuffled nervously through the living room, making sure everything was clean, so he wouldn’t be embarrassed for himself. The last time Zayn was here, both of them didn’t really care for the state of the house, but this was slightly different. The doorbell rang, and Liam stared at the door for a good second then rushed to open it. He released a breath of relief when he saw Zayn. His hair wasn’t styled as usual, just loose with a fringe that made him look a thousand times sexier. He wore a leather jacket and baggy jeans, complete with black converse. “Hi,” he said, his voice raspy. “Thanks for inviting me over.”  
“Yes, of course,” Liam said. “Come in, come in.” Zayn smiled and stepped inside. Once Liam closed the door the taller boy grabbed Liam by the collar of his shirt and planted a kiss on his lips. A long, lingering kiss. When he let go he smiled softly and walked to the living room, leaving Liam in awe. He quickly reclaimed himself and followed Zayn, who was already sitting on the couch. “I am sorry about yesterday,” the Pakistani boy said. “I… I couldn’t help but notice that your dad was sort of uncomfortable around me.”  
Liam sat down, looking his lover in his eyes and sighed. “I know. It’s okay. He doesn’t really approve of me being gay, you know.”  
Zayn nodded. “So, it isn’t just me.” Liam shook his head. “Well, that’s good to know.”  
“Yeah,” Liam agreed. “It’s just so stupid, there is nothing wrong with me and still my dad acts like a prick. He doesn’t like any of the boyfriends I have, he doesn’t even like Lou and he’s just a friend.”  
Zayn rested his hand against Liam’s cheek. “Relax. Its alright.” He moved a little closer. Lips almost touching, Zayn’s breath hot on Liam’s skin. “You aren’t going to think about your dad tonight, okay?”  
Liam nodded and eagerly pressed his lips against Zayn, roughly moving them against the other boy’s. Zayn parted his lips, licking Liam’s lips with his tongue. Liam pushed Zayn into a lying position on the couch and crawled on him. Continuing kissing him, his hands travelling underneath Zayn’s shirt, feeling his abs, his flat chest, roaming with his fingers around Zayn’s nipples, which made Zayn moan into Liam’s mouth. He felt himself grow, getting hard and almost uncomfortable against his jeans. No longer able to hold himself back, he grabbed the shirt and removed it from Zayn’s body. Taking a moment to look at his defined torso, and his tattoos that roamed his chest. Curious, Liam bended forwards and slowly, teasingly licked Zayn’s abs, all the way to his chest and pressed a kiss on his neck. When he felt Zayn’s stubble he made his way downward again, kissing his nipple, which Zayn received with a passionate moan. Liam smiled, feeling proud that he caused such a reaction with the boy. Determined he unbuckled Zayn’s belt and undid his fly. With a little help from the other boy, Liam got the jeans to Zayn’s knees. Liam nuzzled Zayn’s thighs, Zayn still moaning above him, gripping his hair and bucking his hips.  
Liam kissed the fabric of Zayn’s boxers, right next to his dick, which caused Zayn to swear. Liam grinned, grabbed the band of the boxers and pulled them down, exposing Zayn’s long, hard dick. Without any hesitation Liam licked the length, taking it in his mouth and bobbing his head up and down, getting more and more turned on from the noises that came out of Zayn’s mouth. While still licking Zayn’s dick, Liam’s hand made his way to the other boy’s balls. Softly caressing, playing with them. He felt Zayn’s hand on his shoulders, pushing him, encouraging him to keep going. “Oh God, Li. Faster.”  
Liam did as he was told, licking and mouthing Zayn’s dick with a faster pace. When he’d had enough, he let go, working his way upward. Kissing Zayn’s abs, his chest, his neck and finally reaching his mouth, where their tongues fought for dominance. “Fuck, Zayn,” Liam cursed.  
“Get in me,” Zayn ordered. “I’m not gonna last any longer if you don’t.”  
Liam smiled, getting out of his jeans and positioning himself over Zayn, the older boy’s legs on his shoulders, rubbing his own hard-on and observing Zayn, in his nakedness, in his angel-like glory. Liam placed his hands on Zayn’s ass, kneading, stroking, until he found his hole. He carefully inserted one finger, while the other hand stroked Zayn’s dick. He moved his finger up and down, crooked it till Zayn screamed with pleasure. Quickly, Liam inserted a second finger, and a third. “Please,” Zayn pleaded. “I’m ready. Just do it.”  
Liam grabbed some lube out of the pocket of his jeans and rubbed it out over his dick. He slowly pushed it in, not ignoring the sharp intake of breath Zayn took. He carefully pushed further, until he was in fully. He looked at Zayn’s face, his eyes dark, and slowly thrust in and out. The harder Zayn moaned with pleasure, the harder Liam went. Bending forward, kissing Zayn. Pressing his forehead to his, rocking into him. Zayn kneaded his fingers in Liam’s hair, and moaned in his ear, which made Liam go faster. Needing the release, wanting. Eagerly, Zayn grabbed his on dick, pumping. His hot breath against Liam’s face. Moaning, screaming.  
“God,” Zayn moaned. “God, Li, this is amazing.”  
Liam closed his eyes as he felt himself coming over the edge. His breath hard, feeling the intensity of the orgasm. The presence of Zayn, the boy he was hopelessly in love with. Slowly he rode his orgasm out as he jerked Zayn off, whom had his eyes closed in pure ecstasy. He bucked up his hips, coming all over Liam’s hands and his own stomach. Liam bent over, lying over Zayn, kissing his lips. Zayn slipped his arms around the brown-headed boy and kissed his cheeks. “Thank you, Liam,” he said.  
Liam smiled. “My pleasure. Although we probably should get cleaned up and go to my room. Before anyone comes in.”  
“Maybe we could take a shower first,” Zayn suggested. Liam smiled against Zayn’s skin. The thought of showering together aroused him again. “Just a nice, hot, shower,” teased Zayn. “Does that sound good?”  
Liam adjusted himself in the sitting position, his ass on Zayn’s groin. “That sounds perfect,” he whispered, bending over so he could kiss Zayn.  
“Well, let’s go then,” Zayn said. Liam laughed, getting off the couch, grabbing Zayn’s hand and leading him to the bathroom.  
After making sure the shower was the right temperature, Liam dragged Zayn with him into the shower, Liam against the wall with Zayn pressing onto him, skin to skin, inhaling each other scents while feeling the hot water on their bodies. Liam stroked Zayn’s hair through his hands, holding the back of the other boy’s head in a tight grip, pulling him closer while their lips moved slowly against each other. Liam couldn’t help but let out a moan, panting against Zayn’s mouth. “Fuck.”  
Zayn grinned. His lips let go of Liam’s mouth, travelling to his jaw, to his neck. The boy kneeled, and licked a stripe over Liam’s abs. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he breathed, his eyes dark with lust. Liam groaned, grabbing his cock, which again grew painfully hard.  
Zayn slapped his hand away. “No touching,” he demanded and he kissed Liam’s thighs, slowly licking and biting. Liam panted in frustration. He needed the release, again, or else he would definitely explode. Zayn finally gave in, stroking Liam’s balls with one hand and kissing the tip of Liam’s cock. When Liam whimpered, Zayn put Liam’s cock in his mouth and bopped up and down, holding Liam’s hips. Liam moaned, grabbing Zayn’s hair, guiding him around his cock. It felt so damn good, so good to feel Zayn’s tongue on him, to hear him moaning with pleasure. “Fuck, Zayn,” Liam gasped. “I’m not going to last any longer if you keep going like this.”  
The other boy didn’t stop, though. He kept going, falling into a pace that had Liam shaking on his knees. “Zayn, I mean it,” Liam said. Gasping he grabbed Zayn’s shoulders and came into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn just kept sucking and licking until Liam was completely dry and soft. He lifted himself up to his feet, his mouth white with the semen. He smiled softly and leaned forward. Liam didn’t hesitate and pulled Zayn in for a kiss.  
***  
After a proper shower, drying off and putting on some boxers, Liam lead Zayn to his bedroom. “Stay the night,” he asked.  
“I thought you’d never ask,” Zayn replied, smiling. They crawled under the covers, Liam sitting with his back against the headboard and Zayn resting his head on Liam’s shoulder. Liam kept his arm around the other boy’s shoulder, stroking his biceps.  
They sat in silence like that for a few moments, just enjoying each other’s presence, enjoying their post-orgasmic bliss. After a while Zayn spoke up. “Li, are we official now? Like… are you and I, are we dating?” he asked, his insecurity shining through his voice.  
Liam smiled, stroking his hands softly through the other boy’s black hair. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend? Because, if so, then yes. Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend.”  
Zayn grinned and propped himself up to kiss Liam. “That’s great,” he said. Again connecting their lips.  
“You know,” Liam said after awhile of making out, “I think I do have to go to my dad, just to talk about it with him.”  
“I don’t want to cause any trouble between you and your dad,” Zayn said. “I would really hate for you to grow apart because of me.”  
“Don’t worry,” Liam said. “My dad thinks everyone is trouble. And besides, I would choose you over my father any day. I really, really like you, Zayn.”  
Zayn blushed. “I really, really like you too, Liam.”  
“Good,” Liam said, his stomach twisted in pleasure. He’d never felt so lucky, he had Zayn. He had this wonderful boy who was everything he wanted. His missing puzzle piece. And he was his.  
“Do you want me to go to your dad, with you?” Zayn carefully asked.  
“No,” Liam said, shaking his head. “Really, I don’t think that is a good idea. I have to do it alone. But I’ll call you as soon as I’m done.”  
“Okay,” Zayn said. He went to lay down, then grabbed the back of Liam’s head and gave him a long, hot, passionate kiss. “I’m really happy,” he whispered against Liam’s lips.  
Liam slowly stroked Zayn’s face. “Me too,” he said as he laid down. He turned Zayn over so the boy was lying on his side and wrapped his arms around him. “Goodnight,” he said, his body filling with love for the boy in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go after this one!

Chapter 6.

The next morning Liam was woken up by soft lips pressing all over his body. He groaned, wanting to turn around, but soon realizing who it was that was loving him. Grinning, he threaded his fingers in Zayn’s hair to let him know he was awake. Zayn laughed and looked up from Liam’s stomach. “Good morning,” he said, exploring Liam’s body with his hands and tongue. 

“Yeah, morning,” Liam mumbled incoherently. He smiled as Zayn kept exploring his body, licking, kissing, biting every inch of his skin. 

His large hands travelled towards Liam’s thighs and kneaded the flesh while kissing just below the other boys navel. Liam felt himself getting painfully hard again, he moaned at Zayn’s touch, bucking his hips up for some more friction. Wanting Zayn to suck him off with his hot lips on his cock, his breath getting heavier, his hand grabbing eagerly at his cock, only to be slapped away by Zayn.

“No,” the boy said. “Let me take care of you, Liam.” He wrapped his lips over Liam’s throbbing cock. Liam gasped for air as he felt Zayn pumping up and down on his cock, gripping the mattress hard, now fully awake.

“Fuck, Zayn,” he whimpered. He closed his eyes again and took it all in, the beautiful boy beneath him, blowing him, loving him, being his everything. He tangled his hands in Zayn’s hair, pulling a bit, encouraging for Zayn to go faster, which he ultimately did. Zayn bobbed up and down on Liam’s dick, while the other boy was taken by the feeling of having Zayn around him. It didn’t take long for Liam to climax, he bucked his hips up, hearing Zayn making uncomfortable noises, but going on none the less. Until Liam was totally dry and empty. Liam sighed with pleasure, kept his closed even when he felt Zayn lying beside him again. “Thank you, Zayn,” he murmured, still with his eyes closed. “That was truly one of the best good mornings I have ever had.”

Zayn laughed. “I just hope we didn’t wake up Louis,” he said, his hands tracing Liam’s chest.

Liam opened his eyes and raised his eyebrow to his new boyfriend. “You can’t ruin this moment more,” he said, shaking his head. Closing his hand over Zayn’s. “But seriously, thank you. I like you.”

Zayn smiled and answered that statement with a kiss. 

***

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Zayn asked after breakfast. “I could be there to, you know, help. Maybe if he gets to know me he won’t be that mad anymore.”

“Yes,” Liam said, sternly. “I am sure, I must do this alone, I… I can’t do it with you. He won’t say anything if you’re there. Sorry.”

Zayn smiled and nodded. “It’s okay,” he said. He stepped closer and embraced Liam, kissing his cheek and resting his chin on Liam’s shoulder. “I understand. I just don’t want you to get hurt. Or think that, in any way, I am trying to get between you and your father. Because I am most definitely not. I just… I really care about you and I want you to be okay.”

“Thanks, Zayn,” Liam said. “I know you care, and I love it that you care. I guess I just have to go ahead and face the music you know?”

***

The ride to his dad was intense, to say the very least. He had so much emotion going on inside him, he didn’t know what he was going to say, what he was going to expect when he asked about it. He just knew this had to be resolved, stat. And if that meant that Liam was going to be disowned because of it, then so be it. He was done with it, so incredibly done. He just didn’t understand why his father couldn’t just be accepting. Why he had to be so hard on him, why he just couldn’t face the fact that his son was in love with a boy, and that it wasn’t going to change. That being gay didn’t come with a switch that could be turned off when people demanded that of him. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t let Zayn down either, he finally had someone in his life whom he really loved, whom he really liked and wanted to be with. Liam shook his head and did his best to focus on the road, but his mind was full of fear, fear of what his father would do, what he would say. He couldn’t think about anything else.

In ten minutes and probably going over the speeding limit once or twice Liam arrived at the posh villa of his dad. Childhood memories came flooding back of him and his mom playing on the porch, on the swings, picnicking beneath the giant trees while his dad was at work. If only his mom would’ve still been here, it would make everything so much easier. She would accept him, he was pretty damn sure of it, why wouldn’t she? She absolutely had adored her son. Liam sighed, wiping the tears away from his eyes, he didn’t want to think about his mom, the memory was still too daunting for him.

He locked his car and walked over to the massive door, there he grabbed his keys and unlocked the door to his father’s house. Fear almost got the best of him as he stepped in, but soon enough, he was determined to see his father and confront him, finally. He walked over to the living room, where is father was seated in his favourite chair, reading a book. He didn’t hear Liam come in, apparently, as he didn’t look up.

“Dad,” Liam said. 

Liam’s dad looked up, startled. He put his book down and looked his son in the eyes. Wary.

“What is it?” he asked, his tone impolite. Liam figured his dad was as much done with him as the other way around.

“I came to talk to you about the other day,” Liam said. “About Zayn.”

“You think I care about Zayn?” The cold words felt like a slap in Liam’s face. The boy sighed, trying to keep it together, not to lose himself.

“You always make it very obvious that you care,” he said. “You are so obsessed with me being gay.”

Liam’s dad turned to look at him. “Listen,” he said. “I really don’t care about who you do or don’t sleep with. It isn’t my business. But that doesn’t mean that I have to be accepting. And I simply don’t think your gay.”

Liam felt the anger in him rise. What his father said was absolutely disgusting. It didn’t make any sense. How could he think something like that about his son, his only son? 

“You’re lying,” Liam said. “You do care, you just act like you don’t because that will make you look like more of an asshole. You already are an asshole, that’s for sure. God, dad, why, why don’t you just…”

“Liam! I strongly suggest you don’t finish that sentence, whatever you have to say, I don’t want to hear it,” Liam’s dad said. “I just simply don’t accept your choices, what is so hard to understand about that?”

“Then why do you care so much, dad?” Liam hissed. “Why can’t you just accept the fact that I am IN LOVE with Zayn Malik and that we are happy together! What is so hard for you to understand? Because this isn’t the first time something like this has happened. You’ve never approved, dad. You never acknowledged that you knew I was gay. We never talked about it, it’s like you didn’t even care! Why do you hate me so much? Why do you always make me feel like crap, like I am not the son you wanted? Like I am not the kid you wanted. Like I am disgrace, like mom would be disappointed in me!” 

Tears streamed down Liam face, feeling happy about letting it all out, yet in fear of what his father would say. “Why don’t you just talk to me, dad.” Voice breaking, sobbing, a scared boy confronting his father about the things he bottled up for such a long time. Way too long. And still, still Liam wanted to give his dad a second chance, still he wanted to have a good bond with him. Liam went to sit down, unable to look his father in the eyes, not really wanting to show his emotions. 

He heard a sigh and felt the spot on the couch next to him move. His father sat beside him. He saw a shift in his dad’s attitude, he saw a vulnerability that he’d never showed before. Liam wasn’t sure what to do. He hesitated but came a bit closer. “Please, dad, just talk to me.”

“Listen, Liam.” A hand on his neck, almost comforting. “Liam, I want to tell you something and I want you to listen. I know I never told you this and for that I am so, so, sorry. But… I feel like I let you down these last few years and I need to make it up to you. What I am going to tell you isn’t going to make it any better, I know. It isn’t an excuse for how I treated you, but I want you to know that I do love you. And that I do care. But I come from a very hard place, you see, Liam. I had a brother once. And you don’t know about him, I never told you about him and I wasn’t really planning to. You never met him, because he died four years before you were born. 

My brother, his name was Andrew, he was four years older than me. And I always looked up to him, I adored him. I loved him. I wanted to be just like him. When Drew turned sixteen, just a couple of days after his birthday, he came out as gay. At that time, being gay was the biggest sin anyone could have. You were disgusting, but my parents and me loved him none the less. We adored him. But he only came out to us, because he trusted us and he couldn’t trust the outside world. 

Everything went well, really, we were happy. I went to high school, got friends, Drew studied English at the University of Oxford, we were a happy family. Like I said, I adored him, I wanted to be just like him. One day, he had a two week break. He didn’t come home one evening. We went searching for him and the police found him, laying somewhere in an alley. 

They got him to the hospital, and he told the staff that he was raped, and then...” His dad’s breath stilted. Tears rolling off his cheek, he got up in emotion, obviously in pain for re-living this horrible memory. “And you know what the staff told him, Li? They told him he was lying. Because he was raped by a man. And because somebody said that men only rape gay men. And that gay men couldn’t be raped because they enjoyed sex. Drew had this horrible experience, my brother was hurt in the most horrible way possible. And they didn’t believe him, they called him a liar. A sex addict. Drew wanted to press charges you know, he really did. But the police laughed in his face. And I didn’t know what to do. I supported him, but I was young, Li. I didn’t know about the world, I couldn’t possibly help him. I was lost, just like him.

Precisely one year after the attack—Drew was in a very bad place, depressed, I think—I came in to his room on a cold day. And I found him, Liam. I found that my brother, my twenty-four year old brother, had slit his wrists and died. He killed himself because I couldn’t save him. I couldn’t help him, Liam. I had to find him. And still, after all this time, I still carry the guilt, you know. I feel incredibly guilty, because I should have been there. I should have seen it coming, and I didn’t. And I hate myself every day for that.

So, as you might understand, when you came out to me, I was so scared. I was scared I was going to lose you, Li. Seeing you growing up, you being gay was my biggest fear because of Drew. And now my biggest fear has come true and I don’t know how to handle that, Liam. I really don’t. I don’t want you to kill yourself like my brother did, I don’t want to lose you. And I guess I… I guess I sort of ignored it, hoping it would go away. But of course it didn’t and of course you hate me. I just hope you understand my reasons, and I hope we can get past this. Because the only thing I want is a good relationship with my son. And I have been doing a pretty shitty job of it, I know. I am so, so sorry.”

A long silence stretched over the room as Liam tried to process what his father had just told him. He could feel himself on the edge of crying. Suddenly it seemed so clear what had happened, so obvious. Liam wrapped his father in a hug, feeling the arms of the older man coming around him in no time. The embrace was warm, full of love and like no other hug Liam had ever had from his father. He was grateful that his father finally told him this, grateful that the big dark secret was finally revealed. 

“It’s okay, dad. It’s really okay.” With that the tears escaped from Liam’s eyes. “I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I am so sorry. I… I understand why you were afraid that something might happen to me. And I wish you would’ve handled the situation a bit better, but I understand. I truly do. It’s okay, dad, it’s really okay. But, you have to know that these things… they don’t happen like that anymore. There are laws and stuff. And I can take care of myself, you know. And Zayn loves me, to the moon and back. I am so sure of it.”

“I am sure Zayn is a good boy,” his dad said, tears still streaming down his face. “But I can’t help but be worried about you. I can’t help but be afraid you’re going to come to work one day with a bruise, or cuts or scars. I’m scared something is going to happen to you, Li. And I can’t feel anything else.”

Liam shook his head, trying desperately to keep his tears in, one man crying was enough. “You don’t have to be afraid, though. I am safe, because I am with Zayn. And… he is really the best. And if he hurts me, I swear, dad, I will leave. Because I know I am better than that. I deserve to be treated better than that. You don’t have to be afraid, because I will be alright,” Liam said. “Please, just accept who I am, please. It’s all I ask.”

Liam’s dad smiled trough his tears. “Well,” he said. “I think we’d have to start by me getting to know Zayn.”

Liam smiled, not really believing that it was really happening, but at the same time, so, so happy that he was finally accepted by his dad. 

A couple of hours later, when Liam closed the door of his apartment, after long talks and tea with his dad, he grabbed his cell phone and shot Zayn a text.

HE WANTS TO MEET YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Let me know what you think and thank you for commenting and giving kudos! Love you!!! xxxx

Chapter 7

 

The first time Zayn met Liam’s dad, they were both nervous. 

Zayn met up at Liam and Louis’ house at four. He paced trough the room, almost hyperventilating with nerves. “I don’t know if I can do this, to be honest,” Zayn said. “What if he really doesn’t like me? Not only am I gay, I am also a Muslim. He could seriously hate me for that.”

Liam shook his head, placing his hands on Zayn’s shoulders in order to calm him. “I’m sure he isn’t going to hate you because you’re a Muslim. That would be stupid.” Liam tried to reason with the other boy. “Listen, he basically gave us his blessing. He said that he was just very, very afraid of what could happen.”

Zayn bit his lip, his worry notable in his eyes. “I’m just not sure,” he admitted.

“But I am!” Liam said, hoping that Zayn would see the light. “Come on, Zayn, everybody loves you. Why shouldn’t he?”

Before Zayn could answer the question, the doorbell rang. Liam looked at the clock, confused. It was only four thirty, his dad had told him he would be there by five. Either way, Liam stood up and walked to the door, opening it.

“Hi Li!” It was Harry. His bouncy curls were gone, put together in a ponytail. “I’m here to pick up Lou.”

“Yeah,” Liam said, happy that it wasn’t his father just yet. He let Harry in, and ordered him to wait on the couch while he got Louis.

The older boy was just getting ready when Liam came in. He was wearing a red shirt with black pants, casual but classy. “Harry’s here,” Liam announced. Louis nodded. He combed his hair trough his fingers, making it messier than it already was. 

“Nervous for tonight?” Louis asked. Liam had told him all about what had happened, how scared he was at first and how happy he was that his dad was trying, at least. 

“Yeah, a bit,” Liam admitted. “Although I don’t know who’s more nervous, me or Zayn. He’s afraid dad will hate him because he’s Muslim.”

“Did your dad ever let it be known he hated Muslims, though?” Louis asked.

“No,” Liam said. “I think he is just… indifferent about it.”

“Right. Seriously, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Your dad is just trying the hardest he can right now,” Louis said. “It’s gonna be alright, you and him are going to be alright.”

Liam smiled. Stretching his arm out to welcome Louis into a well-needed hug. The boys held onto each other probably longer than strictly necessary. “It’s going to be okay,” the older boy repeated in Liam’s shoulder. 

Liam nodded, letting go of Louis and flashing a fond smile. “Thanks, Lou. Have fun with Hazza.”

“Oh, I will,” Louis promised, walking out of his bedroom to the living room. Liam followed him, seeing Harry and Zayn chatting on the couch. “Hi,” Louis whispered, his voice soft, tender towards Harry. He kissed his boyfriend and smiled towards Zayn, they still weren’t really used to each other, but they were getting there.

“Are you ready to go?” Harry asked. Louis nodded, turning to Liam to hug him one more time. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” he said. 

“Be safe,” Liam joked, which resulted in Louis punching him. Harry shook his head while carefully hugging Liam.

“Good luck tonight,” he said. “If you need us to do some saving, we are here.”

***

No more than two hours later, Liam’s dad showed up. Liam could immediately sense that his father was nervous. He was politer than usual, stood a bit straighter and didn’t say very much to Zayn, which made that boy more nervous than he already was. Dinner was uncomfortable, to say the least. It was really obvious to Liam that neither his dad nor Zayn knew what to say. Liam felt sorry for both of them, but he was a bit cautious in picking sides. He just wanted to them to get along, just this once. It wasn’t that neither of them tried, either. They both asked questions, but the answers were both short and unimaginative. 

That’s why, after dinner, Liam pulled Zayn into the kitchen and asked, “What’s up with you? You’ve been acting weird the whole time. Is something bothering you?”

“I don’t know, Li. Maybe it’s the fact that I need to talk with your father, whom, less than a week ago, I thought was homophobic. I don’t know what to do here. And you’re not really helping! You’re just sitting there, doing nothing! I thought you were going to help me!” 

Liam looked away, offended, confused. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to help, it was more that he didn’t know how to do that. He didn’t want to get between his dad and Zayn and he most definitely didn’t want to fight with either of them. Not today, not ever. He turned his head again to look at Zayn, who was leaning against the kitchen table, head in his hands and breathing slowly. 

Liam paced forward and took Zayn’s hands in his. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I just want this to be alright.” His eyes found Zayn’s, drowning into each other. Zayn leaned forward and gave Liam a kiss. 

“Just… help me, okay?” he whispered against Liam’s mouth. “I can’t do this without you.” 

Liam nodded, feeling zero urge to move away from Zayn. They stood there for a few seconds more, foreheads resting against each other, sinking in each other comfort. “I will try,” Liam said. The boys left the kitchen and joined Liam’s father on the couch, who was enjoying a beer.

There was a tension hovering around the three men, all unsure of how to act. Liam’s father wasn’t stupid and he definitely knew what was going on in the kitchen, but decided that he wasn’t going to say anything about it. 

“Dad?” Liam said softly, insecurity obvious in his voice. “Uh…” He didn’t really know how to continue. What was he supposed to say? Hey, dad, why are you being a jackass to my boyfriend? No, that wasn’t the right thing. 

“I guess Liam wanted to know if you liked me,” Zayn said out of nowhere. “I know this is kind of awkward, but I don’t want to cause any problems with you and Liam.”

Liam’s dad said nothing for a while, just stared into Zayn’s eyes, who looked more afraid with every second that ticked by. He then took a deep breath and began to speak. “Listen,” he said. “I just don’t really know what to do, I suppose. This is the first time that I’ve taken the time to get to know my son’s… well, boyfriend. I promise I won’t judge you, Zayn. I really would like to know you a bit better. So, tell me. You are a model, Liam told me?”

Zayn smiled, the crinkles by his eyes becoming noticeable. “Yeah, got signed a couple of years ago and now I have a few contracts. I fly around the world, it’s crazy.”

Liam smiled content. This, this is what he wanted while he listened to Zayn and his dad talking. This was his goal all along, for Zayn and his dad to have a normal conversation and just be good with each other.

***

“That went well, don’t you think?” Zayn said when Liam’s dad left. His back towards Liam, looking out of the window. Liam smiled and hugged his boyfriend from behind, putting his chin in the nape of Zayn’s neck. “I’m really happy.”

“Me, too,” Liam whispered, pressing a soft kiss against Zayn’s neck. “I am really happy too. I can’t believe how nice he was.”

Zayn chuckled. Resting his cheek against Liam’s head. “I think we need to celebrate that, though,” he said, turning his head and kissing Liam.

“That we should,” Liam agreed and he pulled Zayn towards his bedroom.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Tell me what you thought!
> 
> And follow me, If you want to. @ justafaceinthefandom.tumblr.com


End file.
